<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Per non dimenticarvi di noi by TatsuEigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441783">Per non dimenticarvi di noi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo'>TatsuEigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta per un anno di drabble su personaggi singoli / pairing / squadre, in onore della fine del manga. Le fic possono contenere spoiler per chi non segue il manga.<br/>Ogni capitolo contiene personaggi singoli / coppie / gruppi diversi. Nel titolo metterò anche di chi parla.<br/>[Raccolta partecipante a: La challenge delle quattro stagioni - Progetto “Un anno di…” indetta da rhys89 sul forum di efp]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Per non dimenticarvi di noi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disteso sul letto, il volto pieno di cerotti a causa dell'ennesimo litigio con il gemello, Atsumu ancora non poteva credere al fatto che Osamu volesse abbandonare la pallavolo. Avevano passato anni e anni a giocarci assieme, il biondo voleva giocare in una squadra professionista, il gemello voleva assolutamente aprire un negozio di onigiri. Osamu poteva fare, ovviamente, quello che voleva della sua vita e del suo futuro, ma Atsumu si sentiva tradito da tutto quello. Si era immaginato che avrebbero continuato a seguire la stessa strada, ma era giusto così: sapeva che alla fine il più felice sarebbe rimasto sempre e comunque lui, potendo dedicarsi a ciò che realmente amava.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♦ N.d.A. ♦ <br/>Salve a tutti, dato che PURTROPPO tra pochi giorni Haikyuu!! finirà con il capitolo 402, mi sono decisa: ho iniziato questa raccolta di storie su varie coppie, personaggi singoli, o squadre. Pubblicherò ogni giorno una drabble, così anche se non ci sarà più il manga, non ci dimenticheremo dei nostri pallavolisti. <br/>Queste drabble possono contenere spoiler per chi NON segue il manga, fate quindi attenzione. Questo capitolo NON è incest.<br/>Questa drabble partecipa a La challenge delle quattro stagioni - Progetto "Un anno di..." indetta da rhys89 sul forum di efp. <br/>Stagione: Primavera. Prompt: 1) Abbandono<br/>Wordcount: 110</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>